The One That Got Away
by Recalcitrant
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been sentenced to life in Azkaban because he's the murderer of Harry James Potter...Was there an ulterior motive behind this all? Read and find out! Better than it sounds! Character Death, Madness, Shonenai, Angst


**Author: Recalcitrant**

**Title: **The One That Got Away

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy has been sentenced to life in Azkaban because he's the murderer of Harry James Potter...Was there an ulterior motive behind this all?

**Note:** -Hands you a box of tissues- I've been told it makes readers cry...¬.¬

**Note:** It has been BETA'd by a friend. So don't complain about spelling and grammer.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter. Please do not sue me as I do not get any form of payment for doing this.

* * *

A lone cell with bare grey dingy walls and barred windows; Just like all other cells it was nothing different or special. However the contents of it's run walls were unique. 

Imprisoned for the murder of one Harry Potter, the mindless, soulless man holding only a heart.

"The gift of his Love" Is what he'd repeatedly presented it as.

One would think it was romantic, another would think it to be sweet. But, what would you think if you had seen the organ? Dried blood stuck and smeared across the very muscle that keeps the person alive even if soulless. Blood dripping every once in a while from it's ripped veins and bulged under a tight grip.

Albeit to actually witness it, you would think it was madness, you'd even say it was madness, and it was, indeed, complete and utter madness.

Draco Malfoy was a human, more so than others. He was fragile and naïve with nothing but a wall of family reputation to hide behind.

At the age of 18, Draco Malfoy lost everything. His family name, his friends, his respect, his fortune and the only thing he'd ever owned that was truly his... his mind.

During the war everything was strained. After the war everything had changed. The law, Hogwarts and more importantly, the people changed.

Harry Potter the saviour of the Wizarding world was a sour person, and he'd become cold and distant after the final battle. The curse of misery Voldemort had cast upon Harry with his final breath was thought to be undo-able. Until, one day, Draco Malfoy was dropped upon his doorstep.

Bloody and naked with a message carved into his shivering pale chest.

'Enjoy This Traitor' it read.

The shimmering skull and snake that rippled upon the flesh caused unwanted memories to flick to the front of Harry's mind. The Death Eaters had finally punished Draco for his unfinished task.

"Not even a return address." Harry had snorted to himself, scowling at the thought of his own morbid joke.

Sighing and sneering, Harry began taking care of Draco because he knew that everyone else, whomever it may be would turn the blonde boy away without another glance.

Harry cleaned and fed Draco, he treated the believed killer of Dumbledore with as much care as fragile glass that would break with a single touch.

Days passed and when the blonde finally awoke, he did not say a word. He did not cry, nor did he scream. Harry was expecting at least a small tantrum but was surprised when Draco responded to nothing. He showed no emotion, no movement, and no mind. Eventually, he became something of a puppet, or a pet.

Over time Draco relearned everything from Harry including magic and was making great progress.

Somehow by some bizarre stroke of ironic fate, during the three years they spent together, Harry had fallen for the boy.

Everything was smooth and Harry did nothing but care for Draco, loosing his coldness day by day and in return Draco grew strong and more sane.

It should have ended happily. Harry and Draco should have died together, joyous and still loving each other…but…the rest of the magic world found out.

There were inspections, potions and torments. Everything was crazed; delusional conclusions were made by the Daily Prophet, verbal abuse by strangers and ignorance from their supposed friends.

The result was Draco loosing it all…again.

Harry stayed awake day and night, he sat vigil by his lovers side. He followed procedure, and tried his best to make it all stop, he wanted nothing more than to freeze time itself and stop all the chaos.

Harry just wanted to be with Draco.

Like always, nothing ever went his way. Harry had been cursed by fate and cursed by life.

The Wizarding world's Hero was dying. His soul was damaged but nobody could do anything to help. There is nothing to repair a broken soul. Draco fell back into being a mindless puppet. He slept, he woke, he ate, he read and he slept again. The same routine over and over again. All done just a step away from his sane state of self.

Draco didn't care, he couldn't care, and he could not tend to Harry. The blond was so very tainted and confused. He did everything Harry had taught him, he did everything he could vaguely remember.

On October the tenth, something in him began screaming and shouting, angry and unsettled about it all.

Harry had ordered him to stay in bed; an unusually strange request. He had insisted that Draco and he spend the day together.

"I wish I could tell you," '…I love you' Harry said quietly leaving the true confession a secret. "I wish you were back to yourself" He whispered.

He sniffed and continued with his sentence that was slowly breaking his heart.

"I'm leaving soon," He kissed Draco's forehead and gazed into his misty eyes. "I cannot be saved and my only wish is that you get better."

Harry moved his hand slowly to his pocket a pulled out a small silver ring.

"I made this ring," he'd started, looking fondly at the piece of metal. "I've laced it with my magic, and spelled it to protect you." A small tear made it's way down Harry's cheek as Draco gave no response, only an empty stare. Harry lifted his hand and slowly put the ring in his palm.

"I'd ask you to marry me, Draco," Harry said, coughing quite hard, choking on his tears and sorrows. "But I'm afraid of loosing even more when I leave."

Draco did not reply, he merely stared at him, though something in his eyes told Harry that Draco understood. Harry wrapped his hands around him, gently cuddling.

Harry coughed again, not even bothering to move his arms to cover his mouth this time. He sprayed tiny droplets of blood onto the bed covers and some on Draco's clothes but still refused to pull away from Draco.

And when he finally felt his heart beat begin to slow down, he moved.

"Just one last thing for you to remember," He'd said and kissed the other man on the lips. Softly and passionately yet it caused both so much pain. Harry pulled back and looked into Draco's piercing grey eyes. Gently, he pushed a stray feathery hair behind his lover's ear before lying down once more. For the first time in his life, Harry Potter had given a true kiss. He couldn't help but smile as his pulse became shallow and eventually seized altogether.

Just like that. Nothing more was of the Boy-Who-Lived.

Time waited for no one, so the world continued on. Draco slept, he woke he ate, he read and he slept again and again, the routine was back.

The body of Harry Potter was still next to him every time he went to bed and every morning when he woke. It didn't bother him though, nothing did.

The doorbell had rung many times, and even owls came, delivering letters and packages.

On the tenth day after Harry's death, Draco did something unusual.

Clutching a kitchen knife he cut open Harry's body and ripped out the man's heart with his bare hands. He held it close to his trembling chest and walked out of the room as if nothing had happened.

He continued living normally. Or abnormally if you were not looking at things from Draco's point of view.

A total of two weeks had passed before Ron Weasley and Hermione came and found Harry; it was also when the chaos restarted.

Ron had beaten Draco to a bloody pulp, whilst Hermione cursed at him. Wailing 'Bloody Murder' to the heavens and further.

Within fourty two hours, the whole Nation knew that their Hero was dead; murdered. Or so they thought and would continue to believe.

"We, the jury, find Draco Malfoy guilty of the murder of Harry Potter."

And from that point on Draco's life ceased to continue on… alone in a cell. He hardly slept, He never read, He only ate when food was delivered and he always wept silent tears.

His days consisted of a few phrases thrown his way by a dirty guard on watch:

"Here's your lunch."

"Dementors headed your way in about 5 minutes"

"Do you ever even speak?"

"Oi, Freak, you want to be fed again?"

"Aren't you dead yet, Freak?"

Things eventually became a routine. The same insults day after day, week after week.

Draco had bee thrown into Azkaban for life. He was entered into the most isolated cell. And only fed when he guards actually remembered he was there. Still alive and breathing, still soulless to the extent.

However, he forever clutched one thing in his pale arms. When he slept, when he woke, when he ate and when he was awake.

The silver ring that Harry had placed in his palm before dying was now on his finger, gloomily hidden beneath the dried blood and the heart Harry had given to him as a promise of his love, never left his grasp.

Nobody ever visited Draco Malfoy, even the Dementors stopped checking on him. He lived his life all alone, without the company of even the dead.

They say, when night time bloomed, and Draco saw the moon rise outside a small crack in the wall, he'd whisper something to himself, his voice hollow and sparse:

"You gave me your heart and soul, but why did you leave me?"

Nobody would hear these words except the silent wind that danced in the moons glow.

Nobody but the withering ashes of Harry Potter.

* * *

Anar: Please review and be gentle, I tend to send violent remarks back if flamed...¬.¬

Someone: What the fuck are you on about you fucking hypocrite!!!

Anar: Moving on...Don't forget to Review! -walks off dragging the 'someone'-


End file.
